Comatose
by Juliet Knighly
Summary: -AU- In the months after the Maveth incident, Daisy goes on a low-risk mission with her new Inhuman field team. However, low-risk doesn't mean no risk. After failing the op, she slips into a coma and finds herself in a strange world where everything is white. Who she finds in this in-between world challenges all that she thought she knew about one Grant Ward... *Now Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok. I got this idea right after the winter finale for season 3. I was extremely pissed off, and lost all respect for the writers of the show in that moment. HOWEVER. I still love FitzSimmons and Daisy, so I continued watching, and I figured out a way around Jed & Mo's screw up. There is a teensy bit of language and some very mild sensuality, but other than that, this fic is very clean and dare I say fluffy in some spots. I'm not quite sure how long it will be as I haven't split it up or finished editing it yet, but its over 15k words on my processor so yeah. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **.  
** Daisy stared at the tablet in her hands, looking over the plans for her team's latest operation. SHIELD had found the weapons storehouse of some Jordanian insurgents, and wanted it seized before the rebels had a chance to use the horde of firepower they'd stashed there. It would be the second mission utilizing her new completely Inhuman field group, and given that the first one hadn't gone as smoothly as she would've liked, Daisy was determined to cover every detail.

Coulson appeared beside her, letting her know that the plane was fueled and ready. "Are your people good to go?"

"So they say. I just hope Tanner and Megan can shut up this time."

The director nodded in agreement. The arguing between the siblings was what had nearly devastated the last op they'd been on.

"I think they learned their lesson. And if they didn't, they're temporarily suspended. That's the way it is here."

Smirking, the girl stood and made her way to the hangar, alerting her team to their impending departure. Gradually they began to appear.

Lincoln was first to arrive, closely followed by Kayla, a soft-spoken girl with the gift of Hydrokinesis. Though only sixteen, she'd gone through Terrigenesis as a toddler, and had such a grasp on her powers that she could manipulate the water in a person's blood and control them.

Joey entered next, and last were the siblings, Tanner and Megan Van Fleet. Twenty-six and twenty-two respectively, the brother and sister both possessed the ability to summon and bend light. Their parents had taken Tanner to the Temple when he was fifteen, but Megan had sneaked in and transformed with him.

The two were bickering when they entered, as usual. Daisy clenched her fists and walked over to them, momentarily silencing them.

"Your arguing nearly got us killed last month. If I hear so much as a whisper of you two quarreling, you're both grounded indefinitely. Do I make myself clear?"

Tanner nodded while his sister mumbled her understanding.

"Good. Now let's get this done."

The agents filed into the plane, a peaceful quiet filling the space as they headed towards Jordan.

It was the middle of the day when they landed, stifling hot and as dry as the sand that surrounded them. Daisy coughed and looked around. A little ways off was the targeted warehouse, apparently deserted. Lincoln stared at the building suspiciously.  
"Shouldn't there be guards or something?"

His girlfriend furrowed her brow as well. "Yeah, but I don't feel anyone. Be on high alert, guys."

They nodded and moved forward, their hands raised.

When they entered the warehouse, all seemed quiet. But as they began to set up a defense shield, a high-pitched squeal sounded throughout the building.

Daisy clutched her head and screamed as bullets started whistling around her. She could now sense a multitude of other people in the warehouse, though the splitting in her skull made it nearly impossible to concentrate. She knew, however, that they were overrun. Retreat was necessary.

"Back to the plane!" She managed to shout, attempting to stand. Lincoln's strong arms swept her up and started carrying her away.

Once outside the building, the headache lessened enough for her to stand, and she glanced back at their failed capture.

Tanner and Megan were creating blinding white shields to delay the insurgents, who were wearing what appeared to be a revised Hydra logo on their shoulders.

 _How did they know we were coming?_ Daisy thought, just as she felt something bite her in the side. Ignoring the burning, she uncloaked the Little Dove, dropping the ramp and starting the engines.

When everyone had made it inside, she jerked the plane into the air and started back to base, the pain in her head fading but the one in her side growing. Feeling the warm stickiness of blood, she looked down at herself.

"Ah, damn it..." She muttered, watching the wet spot in her suit grow.

Lincoln heard her and came to see what was wrong, his face paling when he noticed the bullet hole. He pulled a medical kit off the wall and began working, trying to staunch the bleeding.

Daisy managed to stay conscious on the ride back to headquarters, but when they moved her to a gurney, she could feel herself slipping. The voices begging her to stay with them gradually faded, as the world around her dissolved into a white nothingness.

* * *

 **Don't forget to follow if you want notifications when it updates, favorite if you really enjoy it, and leave a review! Updates will be on Sundays!**

 **~J**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First of all: WHOA. The response to the first chapter was WAAYY more than I ever expected! I can't thank you guys enough, its so great knowing that there are people that are actively waiting for me to update. You guys are amazing. Secondly: This may actually be a decently-long story, so I do hope that you stick with it. The way its looking right now is around 10-12 chapters, so space that out over weekly updates and its a few months. _Holiday_ months. So please bear with me if I get busy and maybe forget to post on Sundays. Anywho, I'm dragging now, soooo... ONWARDS!**

* * *

 _She was trapped. Black surrounded her with no end in sight. Her body felt foreign to her, as though she was merely contained in it, not part of it. Strange noises came from the blackness. When she focused on them, they cleared. Voices. Simmons and Coulson._

 _"Yes, I'm sure. There are no drugs left in her system. She should be waking up."_

 _"So why isn't she? If she's stable, why would her body send her into a coma?"_

 _"I don't know, sir. I've done everything I can, but she's not responding. All we can do is wait and hope she comes out of it."_

 _The voices faded, and Daisy felt as though she weighed a thousand pounds. Weary, she let herself sink into the abyss of nothingness that enveloped her.  
-_

The next time Daisy started to wake, she listened closely before opening her eyes. There was no sound, except for a familiar breathing pattern that she couldn't quite place. She slowly lifted her eyelids.

The sight that met her was the farthest thing from expected. She was laying on a couch in what appeared to be the lobby of an expansive, pure-white theater, and across from her sat Grant Ward, a small grin on his face. She bolted upright and raised her hands, preparing to defend herself if necessary, her face a mixture of anger and shock.

"Where am I, and what the hell are you doing here?"

Ward chuckled. "I don't know exactly where we are, but I'm here because I'm mostly dead, which I sincerely hope is not the case with you."

Her thoughts collecting themselves, she smirked and relaxed. "Ah yes, that's right. This is my subconscious."

"Uh, no, it's not. I can promise you that."

"I'm in a coma, wh-"

The man across from her looked alarmed and cut her off. "Hang on, why are you in a coma? Are you okay?"

Daisy furrowed her brow. "I heard Coulson say I was stable, they just don't know why I'm not waking up."

The former agent relaxed. "But you'll be okay. That's good."

Rolling her eyes, the Inhuman stood and stretched, flexing her fingers and scowling when nothing happened. She tried to send a shockwave through the floor, then noticed that she couldn't feel the vibrations of the earth like normal. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Great, no gift in my subconscious. This is a _wonderful_ dreamscape."

"I'm telling you, this is not your subconscious. Its like... A bridge world. Between dead and alive. I know it's weird, but it's real," Ward stated.

The girl thought about it for a moment before deciding to keep an open mind. After all, if _Thor_ was possible, why wasn't an in-between world? She narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why y _ou're_ here."

Ward leaned back in his chair and looked at her with a curious expression. "What _did_ Coulson say happened to me? I've wondered about that a few times."

"He told us that you saved him and Fitz by sacrificing yourself to It while they jumped through the portal."

" _Seriously?_ That's what he told you? How kind of him to make me into a saint," he said as he laughed.

Daisy raised an eyebrow. "My gift allows me to sense when people are lying to me."

"Then you didn't hear it from him. Who told you? Bobbi? Simmons?" He shrugged. "It'd be the truth to them. You wouldn't be able to tell."

She thought back. It had been Jemma that'd told her. And since it never occurred to her that Phil might be hiding something, she'd never thought to ask him directly.

"Why would he say that if it's not what really happened? He has no love for you, he wouldn't hesitate to throw more dirt."

"Unless the truth would get him in trouble. You got a visit from the CIA a couple of days after getting back, didn't you?"

She nodded, confusion prominent in her features.

"Well, if Coulson would've taken me back to stand trial like he should have, you would've learned that I worked for the CIA. Hack their systems when you wake up, find Operation Phoenix. I was Agent SOLAR."

The girl stared in disbelief, then blinked a few times, clearing her head. "So... What actually happened?"

Grant sighed. "My orders were to keep my cover no matter the cost, but I didn't exactly want to be abandoned on an alien planet, so I tried to run for the portal. But Coulson got the upper hand. He pinned me and crushed my ribcage."

There was heavy silence for a moment as Daisy absorbed this new information.

"Then you're dead. If this is an in-between world, why are you here?"

"That creature that Malick was obsessed with? It needs a host. A dead one. I was the nearest corpse. But messages still have to get to and from the brain in order for it to move, so my heart's beating. I'm _mostly_ dead, not completely."

More silence, then another sigh from the ex-agent.

"Skye, I-"

"Actually, it's Daisy now," she corrected him. He smirked.

"Daisy, then. I know I hurt you, and not a day goes by that I don't regret everything I put our team through. But now that you know the truth, I would like your forgiveness."

The girl met his gaze, the sincerity and sadness in his eyes sending a pang of hurt through her chest.

"I don't know, Ward. I'm not really convinced this isn't all an elaborate dream to confront my demons or whatever."

He nodded. "Give it time, you'll see. I was the same way for a while. But, in the meantime, would you like to get something to eat?"

He extended his hand, and though she was leery for a moment, she took it. It wasn't like she had anything to lose, she _was_ still in a coma. She would eventually wake up, and nothing she did in this strange world would be of any consequence. She hoped, at least.

* * *

 **And there's chapter two! If you're new, don't forget to follow so you're notified when it updates! Hope you'll leave some kind words in the review box for me!  
** **PS: What do you guys think of the cover image? I'd love to know!**  
 **~J**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright, in all honesty it's a miracle I got this up today, but I couldn't leave you guys hanging! And even though this is a bit of a filler chapter, I hope you enjoy it all the same. Thanks for returning!**

* * *

Ward had led her to a soup and sandwich house. After looking around, she had tried not to stare at the creature behind the counter. It had the general shape of a human, but looked as though it was made completely of clear gelatin. Grant noticed her struggling to keep her eyes elsewhere and chuckled.

"They're called Sentients. They're the caretakers of this place, or at least, that's what I've gathered. They don't talk much, but they'll answer a few questions if you ask them."

Daisy took the soup that was handed to her and found a booth for them to sit at, where they could talk with a bit more privacy. She glanced around again as he took his place opposite her.

"These people... Are they all in comas?"

He stirred his bisque, not looking up while he answered. "Most of them. A few aren't gonna wake up and know it, so they make the best of this place. Some of them are brain dead but on life support, and then the rest are a collection of mental disorders and such."

Suddenly a little girl ran up and hugged Ward, laughing and out of breath.

"Grant, hide me!" She said, tugging him out of his seat. He grinned and stood in front of her as a middle-aged woman entered the cafe, scanning the seats.

Daisy studied the child hiding behind the former agent. Dark skin and hair, with eyes the color of amber. Her long locks were braided into pigtails, and she couldn't have been more than ten years old.

The older woman spotted them and walked over. Daisy could now see that the lady had a slightly transparent look to her.

"Come on, April. You've got to stop running everywhere, I can't keep up with you!"

The little girl laughed. "You're slow, Tola!"

Tola extended her hand, saying that they were going to be late for the girl's dance class. April pouted but took the woman's hand. Before they left, however, the child hugged Ward again.

"I heard mommy and daddy say they're donating my organs tomorrow. I get to help other kids live!"

Though she doubted the girl saw it, Daisy watched a flicker of pain flash through Grant's eyes. He smiled.

"That's so cool, April! You get to do something so special. I'm so happy for you!"

Wrapping his arms around the child, he held her tightly, then stood. April then turned to Daisy.

"You must be Skye. I'm happy that you're here, now Grant has someone else to keep him out of trouble," she said, then she leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "He still loves you a lot."

The girl giggled, then she and the older woman left the restaurant.

"She's so young. What happened to her?" Daisy asked. Ward sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Car accident. She was going home from a friends house, and they hit a patch of ice and lost control. Another driver slammed into them on the side opposite her, making her hit her head on the window. She was pronounced dead at the scene, but they managed to get her heart going again in the ambulance. Not that it really mattered. She won't live when they pull the plug."

He sat back down, and she stared at her soup.

"How do you know all of that?"

"I asked Tola, her Keeper. They watch over any kids that end up here, making sure they don't get scared, or, in April's case, into too much trouble."

The two of them chuckled and ate the rest of their food in silence.

When they stood to go, Daisy asked how the girl had known who she was. Her companion smiled softly.

"We talked a lot. About life, what we liked to do, what happened to us. Your name came up in more than one subject."

She smirked and exited the little cafe, blinking when she stepped outside. The light was strange. It had the muted gray hue of a rainy day, but was still bright. She looked around.

There were no cars, only people, who strolled leisurely down the road. Everything was so peaceful. She took a deep breath.

"You know, it's kinda nice here. There's nothing to worry about. No psychos trying to kill you or take over the world. I could get used to it."

"Well don't. You aren't staying. You'll wake up soon, and everything will go back to normal. You'll have people shooting at you in no time," he said, his expression stern.

"I'm just saying, as long as I'm here, I might as well appreciate it."

He studied her for a moment, then gestured down the roadway to a small boutique. "I guess we ought to get you some more clothes, in case you're here for a bit. And I should probably show you around."

Daisy chuckled. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Grant smiled when she laughed. He'd missed her so much, and hated that he'd died without telling her the truth. At least now she knew.

They started down the snow-white street, the purity of the surrounding landscape adding to the serenity that seeped into their souls.

* * *

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Updates on sundays.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OK, what are you guys thinking of this so far? People seemed enthusiastic at first, but now I'm not so sure. Please let me know how you're feeling, what direction you think it will take, etc. I really love to know your thoughts! Carry on, dear friends.  
PS, I'm sorry that the chapters are relatively short, that's just kinda where the story breaks. :}  
**

* * *

Daisy and Ward walked down a beach, a silver sea on their right and crystalline sand under their feet. Both were lost in thought. Then the girl spoke.

"How long do you think I've been here? It feels like forever, but then it also feels like hours only."

He chuckled. "Yeah, time does get kinda screwy here, what with no sun or night. I would guess around three days, though. That seems about right."

They continued to stroll in silence, until an albino doe stepped out of the woods to their left, walking up to the sea and lowering its slender neck to drink. Daisy, who'd never seen a real deer, halted and gasped quietly.

When it finished drinking, the doe raised its head, staring at the girl with jet-black eyes. It walked up to her and nudged her hand, as though asking to be petted. Daisy was happy to oblige.

A few minutes later, the deer headed back into the trees, blending in with the white foliage so completely it seemed to disappear. The couple stared into the forest for a moment, then continued on. Daisy couldn't stop smiling.

"I've always wanted to do that. To touch a wild animal. That was so amazing."

Ward grinned softly, staring at the beautiful woman beside him. She noticed and bumped him with her shoulder, her face morphing into a teasing smirk.

"Watch it, robot. Your emotions are showing."

His smile only grew at the use of the nickname she'd come up with. "Can't help it. I don't know how much longer you'll be here, so I'm making sure I remember every little detail about you." He nudged her in the same way she had, but she lost her footing and fell sideways into the sea.

She glared at him as he laughed, but then grinned and cupped her hands, flinging water at him and giving a triumphant "hah!" when he wasn't quick enough to dodge it.

"Oh, if that's the how you want to fight," he said, dashing into the water and tossing the silvery liquid at her.

They splashed each other and threw mud, eventually ending up in deeper water. Daisy, still unconvinced that she was in a real place and not just dreaming, put her arms around Grant's neck and her legs around his waist. Though she didn't voice it, she knew that he would always hold a special place in her heart, no matter how much she hated what he'd done.

Ward held her close, knowing that she was only near him because she still thought she was in her subconscious. He didn't care, though. It was good enough.

They lingered in the beautifully warm sea for quite some time, lost in their thoughts again. Daisy had rested her head against his shoulder, staring at the horizon. Ward breathed in her sweet scent and memorized it.

Suddenly she looked up at him, curiosity in her gaze. Then she stretched up and met his lips.

The girl was mildly surprised by how real the kiss felt. Just like when she'd kissed him in that closet so long ago.

He responded gently, savoring every moment as though he'd never see her again, a possibility that was more real than he wanted to admit.

When they separated for air, Daisy sighed.

"We could've had this. It could've been real. If you weren't Hydra, we could've worked."

Grant rested his forehead against hers. "I wasn't _really_ Hydra, Skye. When I found out what Garret was up to, I went straight to the CIA. I was so deep undercover, the president barely knew who I was with. When I finally got to the top of the organization, I was about to turn everything over. Everything would've made sense and I could've told you guys. Then Malick happened and it all went to hell."

She wanted to believe him, but she wasn't sure if his explanation was a product of her imagination, her mind trying to justify why she still had feelings for him.

"So Operation Phoenix was a plan to completely eradicate Hydra? And you were the chief agent?"

"Yes, and yes. There were a few other agents that I met up with once in a while to keep them informed of my progress, but the entire thing was kept under the highest security possible. Like I said, not even President Ellis knew all of what was going on."

"But you killed Veronica Hand, and then tried to kill FitzSimmons. You're trying to tell me those were sanctioned kills?"

He sighed and stared into her chocolate irises. "They were. 'Whatever the cost,' either to myself or others. There was no way around Hand, I had to shoot her to cement my place in Hydra. FitzSimmons… Dropping them in the ocean was the only way I could think of possibly keeping them alive. You don't know how relieved I was when they survived."

There was silence between them for a while as she pondered his words. When she woke up, she was definitely cracking the CIA to see if what he was saying was true. But that was when she awoke, and who knew when that would be.

Daisy suddenly felt extremely exhausted, a first since she'd been in the strange white world. She let herself relax in Ward's arms, and was asleep a few seconds later.

* * *

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!  
** **PSS: Any of you watching Once Upon A Time? This season is killing it, man! If any of you ever wanna just talk fandom, i've been known to hang around Tumblr under "shadowtoherlight" Twitter under "Brynna_Layn," and IG under "_.Trulybrin._" Yeah, shameless self-promo. Sue me.** **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: HOLY MOTHER OF A MONKEY. I'm... Awed. Floored. Wowed. The number of reviews, faves, and follows this story has is way more than I ever thought it was going to get, and I just... It's amazing. You guys are amazing. I hope this will not disappoint you, you beautiful people.**

* * *

 _-  
There was the steady beep of a heart monitor, then the feeling of someone stroking her hand. She recognized the touch. It was Lincoln._

 _She tried to move, to let him know that she was okay somehow. But she was floating, not attached to herself. She listened as he spoke._

 _"You should wake up now, Daisy. It's been five days. You've been on vacation long enough."_

 _She would've_ _smiled, but it was like she didn't exist._

 _"Everybody's worried about you. Fitz and Simmons keep whispering statistics, May's even quieter than usual, and Coulson's being too nice. We need you, Daisy."_

 _He kissed her hand, then she felt the heaviness again, and let herself fall.  
-_

Daisy sat up with a gasp, her heart racing out of control. Familiar arms enveloped her, and a voice whispered in her ear, holding her close and muttering that everything was okay. She relaxed after a moment and looked around.

She was sitting on a bed in a simply furnished apartment, everything colored white. Ward was beside her, stroking her hair.

"How long was I out?" She asked, remembering Lincoln saying she had been asleep for five days.

"I would say around an hour. Here, at least."

She frowned. "Our estimate was wrong. I've been here for five days. Or at least, that's how long I've been in a coma."

Seeing that she had calmed down, Grant stood, his expression curious.

"How do you know?"

"When I was asleep... It was like I was _almost_ waking up. I could hear the things around me. Lincoln said its been five days since I went under."

Daisy stood and stretched, her stomach growling. Grant chuckled.

"Good thing I have pancakes on the stove," he said, taking her hand and leading her to a small kitchen and dining area. She looked at his fingers around hers, and felt a small pang of guilt. Though she didn't exactly think any of this was real, if it was, she was cheating on Lincoln. Sort of. And yet...

She glanced up at Ward, studying his strong jawline, his warm brown eyes, and his silky black hair. Her pulse elevated, and the guilt disappeared.

They ate fluffy white pancakes with transparent syrup and colorless butter, talking and laughing. Though he didn't use her real name, she didn't correct him. She liked the way "Skye" sounded coming from his lips.

When they finished eating, they stood, and Daisy suggested they just hang around for a bit.

"Where are we, anyways?" She asked, though she had a pretty good guess.

"My apartment. I figured it was easiest," he said, glancing out the window. He was on floor eight, she was on eleven. He remembered seeing the name Daisy on the listings for floor eleven the morning he'd found her.

"Well, do you have any movies here in your beautifully white home?" She questioned. He chuckled.

"I might. But you have to play a round of Battleship with me first."

"Because that went _so_ well for you the first time."

"Exactly. I need to get back on my game."

Daisy narrowed her eyes but agreed. Grant opened a closet and retrieved the box, which was colored (unsurprisingly) with varying shades of white.

They had the game set up within minutes, and for the first time in what seemed like ages, the girl felt completely and blissfully at peace.

Ward flipped and spun, grabbing his partner's wrist and attempting to throw them. But they had anticipated the move.

Daisy kneed Grant in the stomach, forcing him to weaken his grip on her enough for her to yank free. Then she performed a series of kicks and hits, toppling him to the mat and straddling him.

"I win this time," she stated, a triumphant smirk on her face. He panted as he nodded.

"You've gotten good. May's teaching must really be paying off."

"It has, and in more ways than one. The Tai Chi really helps with my gift. I will admit, however, she's not as much fun as you were."

"Oh, I was fun? Must not have heard that over the whining and complaining about how many pull-ups you had to do."

The two laughed, and the girl entwined their fingers, still on top of him. He just smiled up at her.

They had frequented the gym for the better part of three days, (or what felt like three days,) sparring and teaching each other. Pain didn't exist, and exhaustion didn't last for more than five minutes. It was a good way to pass time.

Daisy hauled Ward to his feet, dropping one of his hands but holding on to the other. She felt so comfortable with him now, like he wasn't a two-faced, murdering scumbag. She contributed it to the fact that she was just dreaming, but the more time she spent in this place, the more she thought he was right.

And the more she wanted to stay.

They headed to a small Asian restaurant, sitting down beside a pretty fountain with Koi swimming in it. Daisy reached down and tickled the water, and the fish nibbled her fingertips. She grinned.

"We should set up an aquarium. I've always wanted one, but the closest I got was a tiny little bowl and a goldfish that died three days later. I think that was family number four."

Ward raised his eyebrows. " We?' You think we should co-own a fish tank?"

"Why not? I have no clue how long I'll be here, I might as well make the best of it," she stated.  
He gave her a suspicious look, but then sighed and shook his head with a smile.

"Fine. We'll go look after lunch."

Daisy grinned wider as a Sentient arrived to take their order. Their transparency didn't phase her anymore, and they were such calm, peaceful creatures. Everything about the white world begged her not to leave.  
Looking over at Ward, she felt her heart flutter, and the grin on his face reminded her of days gone by.

"I'll have the Mushu pork," she said, but as she looked into the Sentient's eyes, she suddenly knew it could hear her thoughts.

" _Let me stay awhile. Please,"_ she spoke in her mind. The being tilted its head as if pondering, then gave her a small nod that implied they would petition it. Daisy silently thanked the creature, then focused her attention on the man across from her, suddenly thankful for the bullet that had ultimately been the one to land her in a coma.

* * *

 **I love you all, keep up the reviews and the follows and the favoriting! You make my day!  
~J  
PS, sorry for the late update, got busy yesterday. :}**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: As usual, thanks to all of you that have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. You truly are the steam to my engine. This one is a tad bit longer than the previous, I hope you like it!**

* * *

The two agents walked through the pet store, hand in hand. The place had all sorts of animals, who, unlike the rest of the world, weren't completely white. It looked like your average, everyday pet shop.

A Sentient was behind them, filling a cart with the items they pointed out, Daisy's grin never leaving her face. She had decided on an "ancient Greece" theme, and was excitedly claiming decorations and plants. Grant just watched her and held on to her hand, grateful that she was so carefree in this place, and that he had a chance to at least pretend they were together.

After gathering the necessary supplies, the girl hurried over to the large wall of glass, hundreds and hundreds of fish swimming behind transparent panels. She stared at them, eyes dancing.

"What size tank did we get again?" She asked, still looking at the rainbow of colorful animals.

"Fifty gallons," Ward replied, chuckling. She did a few calculations, then began naming species and quantities, the Sentient capturing the animals in little globes and setting them in a larger orb.

After about an hour, they left the store, Grant and Daisy holding the spheres of fish and two Sentients following them with the rest of the equipment. The apartment building was the centermost structure in town, so they didn't have to walk far.

They set up the aquarium in Ward's home, the cherrywood base a stark contrast to the rest of the place. Daisy hummed as she and Grant poured rocks into the bottom of the tank and anchored the decor. All she could think of was one word.

 _Happy_.

When was the last time she'd _really_ felt this way? There were times when she'd been content, yes, but true, unadulterated happiness? When had she last experienced that?

She watched as Grant filled the tank with water and switched on the filter, the smile that lit his face making her heart flutter. How easy it had been to fall back in love with him.

"Okay, all that's left to do is add the fish!" Ward said, pushing a button on top of one of the larger globes. It opened and revealed the smaller orbs that contained the animals, and he picked one up, dropping it in the aquarium as the Sentients had instructed. The orb dissolved, and the little critters were free to swim about their new home.

The two began carefully placing the spheres in the tank, the fish seeming very happy with their new residence. When all of them were released, Daisy stared at them and started to name the thirty-eight aquatic animals.

She got to nineteen before she ran out of clever titles, so Grant helped her come up with the rest. Reaching for his hand, she tangled their fingers and leaned her head on his shoulder, letting the peace of the moment encompass her. She never wanted it to end.

Ward, too, was blissful. He had dreamed of a day like this, just him and Skye, happy together. Even if it was just for a little while.

Suddenly she stretched up on her toes and kissed him, the action fierce and hungry. Nipping his lower lip, she began to unbutton her blouse, his hands making their way to her waist and pulling her closer. The girl let the garment fall, then slipped her fingers under the hem of his shirt, removing it in one fluid movement.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked between breaths as she undid his belt.

"Absolutely," she stated, not a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Grant swept her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom, where they quickly shed the remainder of their clothing and explored each other, every fiber of their being alive and electric.

* * *

Daisy awoke to the familiar white light of the strange, in-between world. Because that was what it was, she had come to accept. Her body was in a coma. Her soul was in a beautiful, serene dimension, sharing an aquarium with a boy she had loved, then hated, and now loved again.

She rolled to face Grant, who still slept. His hair was quite disheveled, thanks to her roaming fingers, and though there were plenty of pillows, he used his arm instead. He looked so perfectly innocent, she almost forgot all of the things he'd done.

 _Hey, all of it was sanctioned,_ she thought, scolding herself. She flicked his forehead to wake him.

Ward blinked a few times, then smiled at the girl beside him. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Or afternoon. It's kinda hard to tell here," Daisy stated. The man beside her rolled his eyes but chuckled.

"That's too technical for my barely-conscious mind, Skye."

She chuckled as well, then slithered on top of him, lacing their fingers together and resting her head on his chest. He breathed in her delicious scent and let the euphoria overwhelm him.

They stayed in bed for a while, content to be near each other while they could. Though both knew their recent actions would make parting ten times more difficult, neither regretted it.

Daisy's stomach growled, so Grant kissed her head and sat up, opening the closet as she collected her clothes and got dressed.

They made waffles and toast, eating in comfortable silence. When they finished, the girl stood, heading over to the newly-installed aquarium and lifting the hood.

"Okay babies, food time!" She said, sprinkling the flakes into the water and watching as the fish swam to the top to feed. Her eyes sparkled as she observed, but then she scowled.

"Jinx! That wasn't nice of you!" Daisy exclaimed, her attention focused on one of the critters. She wasn't expecting the animal to turn at the sound of its name, or for it to return the flake it had stolen from another fish. Her jaw dropped in surprise, and she turned to Ward, who was cleaning the dishes.

"I think they understand me," she said. He raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

"Well, we _are_ on a different world. I don't see why they wouldn't."

She turned back to the aquarium, staring at the fish before shrugging and moving to stand beside him. He took her hand and kissed it.

"So, I was thinking that today we could go on a hike to this old castle a little ways away from here. It may take a bit to get there, but I've heard people say it's pretty cool. What do you think?"

"That sounds great! Let me just grab some proper shoes and we'll be good!" Daisy stated. He nodded.

"I'm gonna pack some food, too, just in case."

She agreed, then headed up to her apartment to find the pair of hiking boots Grant had insisted she get.

She hadn't been in her home all that often, usually only to change clothes. But right then, she decided to look around.

It looked a lot like Ward's, but everything had a slightly swirled or curvy edge to it, making it seem just a bit more feminine. And some of the art on the walls was definitely different.

Suddenly she noticed the clock in the kitchen. On it was displayed a large nine, a dial underneath it that was moving slowly.

"Huh. Nine days..." She mumbled, looking back over her time in the White Dimension. It felt like it could've been twice that, but also a fraction of it at the same time. She briefly wondered why she hadn't awakened yet, but pushed that thought from her mind. She didn't know, and she didn't care. However long the Powers gave her with Grant, she would take it, and she would be thankful for every second.

Grabbing her boots, Daisy quickly tied them and hurried back down to Ward's apartment.

He had two backpacks already filled, and was just lacing his own shoes when she entered the room. The girl stooped and shrugged one of the packs onto her shoulders, tying her hair into a ponytail before glancing around.

"Have you ever noticed a clock anywhere in your apartment?"

He stood, furrowing his brows before shaking his head. "No. Why?"

She folded her arms. "Well, mine has one in the kitchen. Only instead of the time, it looks like it tells you how long you've been here."

The man picked up the other bag and slung it onto his back, shrugging. "I don't need one. They're probably for the people who are gonna wake up. I'm not."

At his statement, Daisy's chest tightened, and she clenched her fists as she followed him out of the building.

"Don't say that. If your body is healed, then maybe we can get you back into it or whatever."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up very high."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just enjoy the day."

"Sounds good to me," he said, reaching for her hand and entwining it with his as they continued down the off-white road.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: You know, I just realized that I haven't done the "Standard Disclaimers Apply" nonsense... Oh well. There it is. I don't own anything from the show. :)**

* * *

It took a bit to reach the trail, and then they hiked for about two hours before they came to a clearing, a stone archway on one side of it.

Ward knelt in the center of the clearing, unzipping the pack on his back and spreading a blanket on the ground. He then took the bag that Daisy carried and removed a few Tupperware containers, setting up lunch in the dappled light of the clearing. The girl smiled and took a seat.

"Hm. Never took you for a picnic-date sort of person," she said, reaching for a ham sandwich. He chuckled and reclined on his elbows.

"Well, we didn't exactly get to that point in the relationship."

The girl sighed and put the sandwich down, staring up at the gray sky.

"We didn't get to do a lot of things. Call me naïve, but there were a lot of times that I thought you and I could have a future. I imagined something big would happen that'd make you retire early. I had my hacking, you had your agent experience, and with our combined skills we'd save up move to a quaint little town somewhere and own a nice house. We would get married, have a few kids, buy a nice, big aquarium... I loved that daydream."

There was silence for a moment, then Ward spoke, the specialist's voice sounding almost wistful.

"I had my daydreams too. Even if I'd lost hope that they'd ever come true."

Daisy rolled on top of him, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

"What did these daydreams of yours entail, my dear Grant? Lingerie and purred names?"

"I won't say that didn't flicker through once or twice. But mostly they were a lot like yours. We'd get married, move to a nice little country town. I even named our kids," he said, chuckling on the last part. She raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? What were their names?"

"Nah, you don't want to know. And you probably don't want to know how many I wanted, either."

"Yes I do! Come on, lay it on me."

He debated with himself for a moment, then moved his hands to her waist and stared into her eyes.

"In my mind, we had six kids. Four girls, two boys. From oldest to youngest, it went Michael Donavan, Isabelle Kay, Rosalie Anne, Brooklyn Grace, Titus Matthew, and Olivia Amber. They would all look like you."

They held each other's gaze in silence for a while, then Daisy gave him a little smile. "I like those names. But if I had my way, they would all look like _you_."

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, the warmth of his touch sending shivers down her spine. All her mind could register was how badly she wished she could stay with him forever.

When they separated, they packed up the rest of the food and continued their hike, heading down the trail beneath the white marble arch.

After another hour or so, they saw a deep chasm with a bridge stretched across it, a large structure hidden in the trees beyond. Daisy grinned.

"Is that it? It looks so cool!" She exclaimed, hurrying over the bridge without a second thought. Grant laughed and shook his head, following her.

It was amazing. White and gray stone engulfed them, making them feel as tiny as ants. Silver chess pieces as big as people were arranged neatly in the courtyard, waiting for a new game. A gleaming metal doorway led into the structure, where the walls were adorned with pale mosaics and fierce-looking swords. All of it was surreal and enchanting.

Daisy was about to open one of the many doors, when a Sentient appeared before them.

She was beautiful, with white hair that fell down to her calves in perfect waves, and eyes that swirled like Mercury. She was not as transparent as the typical Sentients, but not as opaque as the Keepers. The being gave them a warm smile.

"Welcome. This castle is for you to enjoy. If you decide to claim it, you may stay here uninterrupted for as long as you wish, with your needs completely met. A host of Sentients will see to it that you want for nothing. Will you stay?"

The couple glanced at each other, eyes bright.

"Yes," they both declared at the same moment. The white-haired Sentient laughed.

"Very good. Enjoy your time here," she said, staring pointedly at Daisy. Then she was gone, another being standing in her place

"Come, I will give you a tour of your new home," they said, turning and starting down the hallway. The Inhuman girl giggled.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" She said in an excited whisper, grabbing Ward's hand and following the Sentient. He grinned as he was pulled along.

* * *

 ** _ANOTHER_ AN: PFFT. This chapter was almost _too_ cheesy. And short. I was undecided on whether or not I wanted to keep it, but eh. Whatever I guess. But I _promise_ you, next week it'll start getting interesting. Thank you so much for the many reviews and favorites and follows, it makes me glow. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So, I'm sorry that I didn't get a chapter up last week, my family went up north to go hunting. I hope you forgive me! Now, this chapter wasn't quite what I remembered, so it's not as eventful as I promised last chapter, but next week? Shit gets real. Enjoy!**

* * *

Grant Ward opened his eyes, Daisy's peaceful face being the first thing he saw. He smiled a little.

Though he knew that sleeping together would make their eventual separation much worse, at that moment, he couldn't bring himself to regret it. And he almost wished that she _wouldn't_ wake up.

Almost.

As if she'd felt his gaze, she began to stir, yawning and opening her eyes. She gave him a tired grin.

"How is it that you always manage to look so hot, even when you just woke up?" She questioned, eliciting a laugh from the man beside her.

"Not sure about me, but I could ask that about you," he stated, reaching over to lightly caress her cheek. Daisy sighed contentedly.

"Can we please just stay here forever?" She breathed, snuggling closer to him. He inhaled her signature fragrance, desperate to keep it engrained in his memory.

"I'm not opposed to that idea."

They relaxed in bed for a few more minutes, then decided to go eat breakfast. Throwing on a yellow sundress and sandals, the girl stretched, smiling over at Ward as he pulled on his usual navy tee and jeans.

"You know, I'm honestly really glad that they let us color this place. The white everywhere was getting monotonous," she said, looking around their bedroom. There was a king-sized four-poster on one wall, a dresser on each side of it. A door on another wall led into the spacious bathroom with its jacuzzi tub and waterfall shower. They also had a large vanity, some bookcases stocked with both classic and current novels, and their aquarium had been transported. Everything was themed in black and gold.

After feeding the fish, the couple went down to the living area, sitting on cushions in front of the fire as breakfast was brought out to them.

They ate and laughed, teasing each other about past actions and reliving old memories.

After finishing their meal, the two of them stood, heading out into the courtyard arm in arm.

Ward listened as she described the mission that had put her in the coma, recounting the details of their escape. He froze when he heard one of the names.

"VanFleet? That's the siblings' last name?" He asked, his tone alarmed. Daisy furrowed her brows.

"Yeah. Why?"

"When you wake up, get them away from your team, Skye. Their parents were Hydra's favorite mercenaries. They were ruthless, and from what Whitehall said, Tanner and Megan are no different. They'll sell you out faster than you can shoot them, as they apparently already have."

The girl beside him was silent, her expression frustrated. He let her think.

After a few quiet moments, Daisy sighed. "I really hope I can actually remember this when I wake up. Hack the CIA and find Operation Phoenix, lock up Tanner and Megan, see if I can save you somehow. I'm building quite the checklist."

Grant smirked but said nothing as they strolled through the gardens.

They were admiring a small koi pond when all of the sudden Daisy's face fell.

"Grant..." She whispered, raising her free hand to her eyes and inhaling sharply when she noticed the slight transparency of her skin. He noticed it as well, his expression immediately morphing from content to sorrowful.

"Looks like your time here is up, rookie," he said, trying to smirk but failing. Tears began to make their way down her face, and she threw her arms around him.

"I don't want to go. Not yet. Please not yet," she begged, not to him, but to whatever beings had created the White Dimension. But as she watched her skin gradually loose it's opacity, it was clear that they weren't listening. Or perhaps there was nothing they could do. She began to sob quietly, as Ward held her tightly to his chest and stroked her hair.

"Hey, you'll be fine. You'll be fine," he chanted softly, breathing in her signature perfume one last time as he tried to blink past the liquid pooling in his eyes. She stretched onto her toes and kissed him desperately, his hands moving up to hold her face. She stared into his eyes when they separated, memorizing their beautiful warm color.

"Say my name. Please," she requested, her fading hands resting on his shoulders. He pulled her to him again.

"Daisy," he whispered, pressing his lips to her hair. But she shook her head.

"Not that name. I want to hear you say it one more time."

"Skye," he breathed, bending down and kissing her again and again, saying her name each time he pulled away. Then he wrapped his arms around her as she began to fade completely. She sobbed into his chest, and he lowered his lips to her ear.

"I love you, Skye. I love you."

He felt her take one last shuddering breath in his arms, and then she disappeared, like smoke in the wind.

Ward looked around, searching for any sign of her. When there was none, he felt all of his energy leave him, and he lowered himself to sit beside the small pond. He put his head in his hands, and quietly began to sob.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review! What do you think is going to happen? I'd love to know your thoughts & opinions!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Alright guys, I've finished splitting this up, and I can now confirm that this story will be fifteen chapters! It's more than I originally thought, so I hope you'll stick with me. Don't forget to let me know what you think, hoping for reviews is like the only reason I check my email XD.**

* * *

 _-  
Her senses returned gradually. First was her hearing, her ears picking up the steady beep of a heart monitor.  
Next was feeling, as she was suddenly aware of the ache in her side and the tubes in her nose.  
For a minute she laid there, paralyzed and trying to collect her very scattered memories.  
Then everything came rushing back, and she couldn't help but gasp and open her eyes.  
-_

The monitor beside her beeped rapidly, as she yanked the oxygen support from her face and began detaching wires.

The door to her room slid open to reveal the panicked faces of Coulson, Lincoln, and FitzSimmons. The fear was quickly replaced by joy, and Jemma stepped in to help her friend remove the rest of the monitors.

"We're all overjoyed that you're awake, Daisy! We were so worried!" The scientist stated. Daisy tried to stand, but the British girl held her down.

"I understand your eagerness to get up and move around, but you _were_ shot, you're still going to have to take it slow."

Calming down, the agent closed her eyes and focused on lowering her breathing and heart rate, making sure she could handle herself before looking up and speaking.

Her voice, though rough from disuse, was strong and commanding. "I need my laptop. Now."

Lincoln, apparently oblivious to the oddity of her demand, immediately went and retrieved the device. Coulson raised an eyebrow but said nothing, just stood beside her and bent down to give her a hug.

Fitz was rambling the statistics of her coma length and the likelihood that she would awaken when the electrokinetic Inhuman returned. Daisy fairly snatched the computer from him and booted it up, pleased to see a full battery. She would need all of it.

"Guys, I know you're all happy I'm awake, but I need you to leave. There's something I have to do."

At her statement, everyone's face dropped. Lincoln knelt down and took her hand, as she suspected he'd done a lot over the past week and a half.

"Daisy... You've been unconscious for ten days. Jemma and I couldn't find a reason for it, but we did everything we could to wake you up. When you didn't respond to anything, we all started getting pretty worried. Especially after the first week went by. No one wanted to think about it, but-loosely speaking-the longer someone's in a coma, the less likely it is that they'll come out of it. We thought we were losing you. Forgive us if we seem a little clingy."

The girl stared at her hand, held between the young man's palms. She withdrew it when her mind flashed to Ward, his fingers entwined with hers, their skin pressed against each other's.

"No. I'm really sorry, but this can't wait. All of you, please go."

She looked each of her team members in the eye, holding Coulson's gaze a little longer than the rest. When they saw how serious she was, they filed from the room, promising to check on her again in another hour.

Daisy started to work her magic. Her fingers flew across the keys, rewriting code and bypassing firewalls.

True to their word, her team knocked on her door an hour later, bringing her a smoothie and some water. But she barely acknowledged them.

About six hours after she'd awakened, she was finally into the CIA's mainframe. She began searching the mission files, her heart skipping a beat when she saw it.

Operation Phoenix.

Her blood hammered in her ears as she began to read through it.

Agent SOLAR was the lead man, one of, if not _the deepest_ undercover agent they'd ever placed. He had provided valuable Intel that had saved hundreds of lives, and was preparing to collapse an organization codenamed VENUS.

Daisy read on, figuring out the timeline and comparing described events with ones that she'd witnessed. At the end, she felt as if the earth had stopped spinning.

 _Agent SOLAR has been reported KIA, their remains unrecoverable. Operation Phoenix uncompleted._

The last modification date was the day they had been visited by the two CIA agents. The room around her tilted.

 _Everything he told me... It was true,_ She thought, staring at the digitized file. The guilt that settled on her shoulders felt crushing, and she struggled to hold back tears.

After extracting herself from the CIA's system, she slammed her laptop shut and raked her fingers through her hair. If only he'd told her sooner. Or Coulson. They could've helped.

Suddenly she heard her door slide open, and looked up to see Phil standing in the doorway. Her heart broke a little more.

"Coulson, what happened to Grant? The truth, please," Daisy requested softly, as he sat down in a small chair opposite her. He sighed, and she felt his body frequency change slightly.

"I killed him. I was angry with him for murdering Rosalind, so I crushed his sternum."

The girl swallowed the lump in her throat. "So why did you lie to us?"

"Because I didn't want you to think I had become him."

Frustrated that he wasn't outright telling her what she already knew, she baited him.

"That's it? Coulson, he was a backstabbing traitor. A murderer. A Nazi psycho. You're nothing like him."

She felt the man's frequency change again, though he gave no outward sign of distress. When he remained silent, her composure broke, and her voice strained against the words that she forced out.

"Phil... Why won't you tell me? I loved him, don't you think I have a right to know everything?"

He glanced up, his face a mask of confusion. But she felt the vibrations of his hammering heart when she continued to speak.

"The two CIA guys, I know they were asking about Ward. And I know they told you about Operation Phoenix. He was agent SOLAR, their deepest mole. Why would you keep that from me?"

With the medical machines off, the room was as silent as a grave. Phil stared at her, his expression one of utter shock. She didn't drop his gaze.

After a few moments, the S.H.I.E.L.D director took a deep breath. "Daisy... How and where did you get this information?" He asked in a low voice, hitting a few buttons on his bionic hand to disable the security feeds. The girl looked down at her twitching fingers.

"You won't believe me..."

"Given the security that I had to put around that intel, I'm willing to believe _Thor_ told you. How, Daisy?" His voice was a hiss.

"While I was unconscious, my soul or whatever was in this weird dimension. There were other people there, too. Most of us were in a coma, but some were brain dead and some were miscellaneous disorders. A certain specialist fit into the miscellaneous category and told me."

Coulson's eyes narrowed. "Another dimension? And you met Ward there?"

Daisy nodded. "It's weird and impossible, but it's the truth. At first I didn't believe it. I thought I was dreaming, and that Ward being there was my subconscious telling me to face my hatred or something. But... After a little while, I just sorta knew. He was real, the place was real, and everything he told me was real."

She felt the frequency of his body change once again, slowing to a lower, defeated level. The two of them just stared at each other, regret in their eyes. After a moment, Phil sighed.

"When those CIA agents showed up, I knew something was wrong. Especially when they had a secure line to President Ellis. As soon as he started asking questions about Hydra and Ward, it clicked. They told me when I pushed them about it, figuring that it didn't matter anymore since he was dead."

"You took a little vacation right after," the girl stated, correctly guessing why.

"I felt-and still feel-guilt like I've never experienced. I know what your gift entails, so I knew you would sense that something was wrong. I could lie to everyone else, but not you. So I called a meeting while I knew you were away, then left so I could try and calm myself down. You never asked about him, so I thought I was in the clear."

More silence filled the space, as Coulson just stared at the floor. Tears ran down Daisy's cheeks.

"Please go..." She whispered, her voice choked. He complied, standing and exiting the room.

Hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D's system, she locked everyone out of her room and shut down the audio and video monitors, then she set her laptop aside, taking a deep breath.

Daisy fell back onto her pillows and sobbed loudly, the regret and sadness weighing heavily on her. She pulled her knees to her chest and screamed in frustration.

 _Why didn't you tell us? Dammit Ward, we could've helped you!_ She thought to herself. Remembering his smiling face as he told her about their kids, she cried again.

* * *

 ** _I would like to thank all of you that have followed, favorited, and left comments on this story. It's doing so much better than I EVER thought it would. You guys keep me going.  
-J_**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Wow... Almost fifty reviews?! I'm speechless and humbled and just... so grateful. You guys are truly amazing. The response to this has been above and beyond what I ever imagined, and all I can say is thank you. SkyeWard will never die, because people like you and me will always be here. SPEAKING OF ALWAYS/HARRY POTTER: HOW MANY OF YOU ARE GOING TO THE NATIONWIDE YULE BALL AT BARNES AND NOBLE ON THE NINTH? I'm going! Sorry, I rabbit-trailed... Chapter ten of _Comatose_ commences! **

* * *

People came and knocked on her door throughout the rest of the day, trying to come in. But she didn't want to see anyone.

The next morning, she unlocked her room, though she didn't talk much. She thanked Simmons for bringing her food, but other than that she was quiet. Lincoln tried to get her to speak, but she couldn't even meet his eyes. Eventually he let her be.

Two days after she'd awakened, Phil called everyone together and told them the truth about Ward's mission with the CIA. Simmons swallowed as Fitz stared at his shoes, saying that he should've known. Lincoln didn't react, having barely known the man. May glared at Phil for lying to her. Mack sighed, and Coulson continued speaking.

"I hope that you can forgive me for not seeing it, and for sidestepping the law. I-" He broke off as the door opened, revealing a frantic-looking Daisy. She paced anxiously as she spoke.

"The thing that pretended to be Will on the other planet, it took over Ward's body. It made it through the portal and it's here on earth. I... I forgot to mention it because I was upset," she said to the S.H.I.E.L.D Director. He nodded, Jemma helping the girl into a chair. Lincoln furrowed his brows, slightly confused.

"How do you know?" He asked. She looked to Coulson, then to the floor, then finally into the electrokinetic's eyes.

"Grant told me. And he told me about his work with the CIA."

The room was silent with confusion, so Phil explained for her. Daisy kept her eyes lowered as he relayed what she'd told him.

Suddenly the door burst open, Tanner and Megan yelling at each other as they entered the room. At the sight of them, Daisy tensed and set her jaw. Coulson sighed.

"We're in the middle of something right now, guys. Can't it wait?"

The siblings shouted "no" at the same time.

"Director, sir, if you could please tell my idiot brother that he is _not_ exempt from full gear cleanup, I would be appreciative."

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure if it wasn't used there's no reason to clean it!"

As they argued, Daisy edged behind Coulson's desk and grabbed the gun out of his front drawer, raising it and pointing it at Megan. She'd noticed that even though they fought constantly, Tanner always protected his younger sister.

Everyone's eyes widened, and even the siblings fell silent. The seismic Inhuman glared at the two of them.

"Grant also gave me an interesting bit of Hydra trivia. He said that the organization's favorite mercenaries shared a last name with our two light-summoners here. At first I thought it was a coincidence, but when I described them, he denied that theory."

The brother and sister both set their jaw, as Daisy continued.

"If you come peacefully, we might be able to work out a lighter sentence for you two. If not... There's a chance neither of you walk out of here alive."

The silence that filled the room was so heavy it was almost tangible. Then the siblings gave an identical sigh and raised their hands, placing them behind their heads and getting on their knees.

May wasted no time with surprise, cuffing them and nodding to Mack. They escorted the pair from the room, shutting the door behind them.

Lincoln stared at Daisy, his expression stunned. "So... What else did Ward tell you?"

The girl bit her lip to keep it from trembling, the squeezing in her throat making it difficult for her to answer.

"He... He told me the names of our kids. He told me I would be okay. He told me he loved me."

Coulson wrapped his arms around the girl as she began to sob quietly. Though there was clearly hurt on the other Inhuman's face, Daisy couldn't bring herself to regret a single moment she'd spent with Grant.

The others in the room left silently, until only she and Phil remained, the S.H.I.E.L.D director carefully running his fingers through the girl's hair while tears ran down her face.

- _3 Weeks Later_ -

FitzSimmons chattered excitedly but in hushed tones, staring at their latest project. Since being told of Ward's CIA status, the scientists had worked furiously on what they called Operation Vanilla. They now believed they had completed it.

"I've checked the calculations six times over. It should work," Fitz stated, examining the row of test tubes. Each glass contained an orange liquid that swam with tiny particles. Simmons picked up one of the vials.

"I hope it does. I feel so guilty, knowing everything we put him through. As if he wasn't already exhausted trying to be three different people, we made his life hell. If this doesn't work I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself."

Suddenly the door to the lab slid open and Daisy stood there, her eyes panicked.

"We found him. He's in northern Virginia, at an old military base. Wheels up in thirty."

Fitz and Simmons began filling small darts with the orange liquid, the entire batch making six projectiles. They then loaded the darts into a gun before grabbing their gear and heading to the jet hangar.

Jemma handed Daisy the dart gun with a small smile. The Inhuman looked nervous, but managed to return the expression.

As they all loaded into a Quinjet, Daisy played with the firearm in her hands, making sure she knew it's weight and feel before she would have to use it. She prayed to whatever God was listening that the concoction FitzSimmons had come up with would work.

* * *

 _* **It's called Operation Vanilla because you know, Vanilla extract? Like they're trying to extract Hive? No? Okay... Don't forget to review if you enjoyed!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: As usual, thank you all for your kind words and encouragement.**_

* * *

It was dark when they landed in Virginia. The team filed out of the plane, weapons drawn and ready. Daisy had the dart gun in her hands, her eyes flicking back and forth.

This was her final chance.

The base was fairly large, but instinct led the girl to the barracks, her entire being on high alert. Suddenly there was a hum in the air, like a swarm of insects. She halted, prompting the others to do the same.

"You guys hear that?" Daisy asked, listening. Everyone mimicked her, but after a few seconds, they shook their heads. As the hum grew louder, she realized it wasn't that she could _hear_ it; she could _feel_ it. Millions of organisms, close together and-

The doors to the barracks were blown off their hinges, barely missing the team. They were forced to take cover as a few other Inhumans flanked their leader, using firearms as well as their abilities. But Daisy was determined. She had lost him twice already. There was _not_ going to be a third time.

She sent a large earthquake through the ground to knock the Inhumans off their feet, then stood and raised the dart gun.

One shot, right into Ward's left arm. It wouldn't be enough to kill the creature inhabiting his body, but hopefully would force it to abandon its host.

Hive looked at the small projectile embedded in his arm. There was a poison spreading from it, making him slow. He had to get away from it.

The creature extracted itself from its host, leaving the poison in the human and instantly feeling stronger. But no sooner was he free of the body than five more shots rang out, each one landing in a carefully chosen area.

Hive felt his legs give out from under him, his vision darkening. His hold on his followers weakened and gave way as the poison leached through him, then began to eat at his many microscopic parasites. He looked up at the woman who was his downfall, and was surprised to see the girl from Ward's memories.

"Beautiful Skye..." He whispered, the intrigue of death allowing him to let go without a fight. He stared into her chocolate eyes until the world faded completely, exhaling as he felt the movement within him still, the last of his micro-creatures succumbing to their end.

The dart gun in Daisy's hand shook as she examined the lifeless monster beneath her. For good measure, she took out her Glock and fired a round through its skull, relieved when it didn't heal. Then she turned.

She hurried over to Grant, dropping to her knees and feeling for a pulse. For a moment she panicked, unable to detect a heartbeat, but after a few seconds Simmons assured her it was there.

"He _does_ need medical attention, however, so we'd best get him home," the biochemist stated.

 _Home,_ Daisy thought, her heart racing. Fitz, Lincoln, and Jemma lifted Ward onto a stretcher, wheeling him into one of the jets. The electrokinetic Inhuman stayed behind to help May and Coulson, the other three closing the door on the plane and lifting it into the air. Daisy piloted the aircraft, gunning it back to the base and praying that Grant would survive.

* * *

As soon as they landed, the two scientists were at work, hooking the former specialist up to various different machines and transferring him to a proper bed. Having nothing else to do, Daisy just watched.

Thirty minutes later, Jemma gave a sigh of contentment and exited the room, a small smile on her face.

"There appears to be no permanent brain damage, and though he's weak, he is in stable condition. I have him sedated for now so he can rest, but it looks promising."

Daisy threw her arms around the girl, thanking her over and over again. Jemma hugged her as well, glad that all of the scans had turned out positive. But there was an apprehensive feeling in her gut that she just couldn't shake. She kept her mouth shut, however, and told her friend that it was alright for her to sit with the unconscious man.

The seismic Inhuman entered the small medical room. Ward laid on the bed in the center, several wires attached to him and an IV in his hand that was keeping him asleep. But he was breathing on his own, and the heart rate monitor showed a steady pulse. Daisy grinned and sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Hey. I did it. I hacked the CIA and cleared your name, Tanner and Megan are in a cell downstairs, and Simmons says it looks like you're gonna wake up."

She paused and took his hand in hers, giving a peaceful sigh. "I think we should retire after this, Grant. I'm getting a little tired of it all, S.H.I.E.L.D and whatnot. Plus, we _do_ have to start working on that rather large family you envisioned."

Suddenly the door slid open, revealing an exhausted-looking Lincoln. He gave Daisy a little smile, though she could see it was forced, his eyes flicking to the hand she held. She sighed.

"Lincoln... I know this seems ridiculous. You probably think I'm crazy, and I don't blame you, because that thought has crossed my mind more than once lately. But as nuts as it is, I love him, and a little part of me always has. Even when you and I were together."

The electrokinetic pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes screwed shut.

"How, Daisy? After everything he did to you guys, how could you still have feelings for him?"

"I honestly have no idea. I buried them well enough that for a while I didn't think they were there. But when Phil told us he was dead, something in me just... crumbled. And I tried to pretend I didn't feel it, but then I woke up in that in-between world and everything I had pushed down came right back up."

The room was quiet as the two Inhumans stared at each other. Then Lincoln walked over to her and took her free hand, bringing her knuckles to his lips and kissing them.

"If that's how you feel, then I respect and care about you enough to step aside. I'm not gonna lie and say it doesn't hurt, but I won't hurt _you_ by being an ass that doesn't know when he's lost. I hope everything works out for you, Daisy."

She raised her eyebrows. "It sounds like you're... Lincoln, are you leaving S.H.I.E.L.D?"

The apologetic look on his face was all the reply she needed. Standing, she swallowed the lump in her throat and circled her arms around him. Though her feelings for him had changed, he was still her friend, and she would miss him greatly.

"It's gonna be weird without you here. I hope we keep in touch."

"Of course. I've already found a nice little place, I'll send you a postcard with my new contact info when I get settled."

He held her tightly for a moment, then let her go, walking out of the little room as Daisy sat back down, lacing her fingers with Ward's once again.

* * *

 **AN: Hmm... Simmons, what aren't you telling us? Like Skye said, "Hoping for something and then losing it hurts more than never hoping at all." You wouldn't do that to us, would you, Jemma? What do you guys think? Let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Song suggestion for chapter 12:_  
 _Can You Hold Me - NF ft. Britt Nicole_

* * *

Jemma kept Grant sedated for two days just to be completely sure that he was rested. But now it was time to bring him out of it. To be honest, the young doctor was a ball of nerves. If he didn't wake up, she didn't know if she could ever face Daisy again.

Most of the team would be watching via security camera, as too many people in the room could be overwhelming, and they didn't know what state he would be in when he woke up. Only Simmons and Daisy would actually be present.

Coulson prayed feverishly that he would awaken. As he pulled up the video feed from the little suite, he found that he was holding his breath, unaware that May and Fitz were doing the same thing.

"Here we go..." He said, the three of them watching as Jemma shut off the sedative and removed the IV.

After taking the needle from Ward's arm, Simmons spent a few minutes checking monitors and going over a chart in her hands.

"Blood pressure and heart rate appear to be holding steady. Everything looks good," she stated, giving Daisy a small smile that -though the other girl didn't notice- didn't quite reach her eyes. The agent tried to return the expression, but it was more of a grimace due to the nerves in her stomach.

"How long will it take for the drugs to wear off?" She asked. Jemma shrugged, wondering what the Inhuman girl was thinking about the frantic vibrations she knew she had to be emitting.

"Hard to say, really. Each person's body processes things at its own rate, so it could be anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours."

The scientist placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, again giving a not-quite genuine smile, then headed up to Coulson's office.

The three that had been observing from afar immediately began asking questions. Simmons merely sat down, rubbing her temples.

"Fitz, will you please fetch me an aspirin? I've got a headache the size of Australia."

While he did as she asked, Coulson took a deep breath. "Be honest, Simmons. Is he gonna wake up?"

The girl sighed. "I have no idea. Everything seems fine on the monitors, but it's not like he was just badly injured. He was _dead_ , and then his body was inhabited by an alien parasite. For all I know, he may be in a coma permanently. I tried to give Daisy a bit of hope, but... I'm not sure if that was the right thing to do."

Fitz returned with the medicine, and they all turned their attention to the screen, settling down worriedly as the minutes rolled by without activity from the unconscious specialist.

...

Daisy was singing quietly, humming song after song. When two hours had gone by and Grant still hadn't stirred, the anxiety in her gut began to grow, until she couldn't halt the tears that welled in her eyes.

"Ward... It's time to wake up. I know you're sick of all the white, so come on. Stop being so damn lazy and get up."

More time passed, and still nothing. She squeezed his hand, drops spilling onto her cheeks.

"Let's go. I've already got my stuff packed, so as soon as you're good, we can leave. _But you need to wake up._ "

...

Coulson, May, and FitzSimmons stared at the video feed, growing more nervous as the minutes continued to tick by. Jemma, feeling helpless and exhausted, fell asleep. When she awoke an hour later, there was still no movement from Grant.

"If he doesn't stir in the next thirty minutes... He's not going to," she stated, a lump beginning to form in her throat.

...

Daisy had stopped crying. In fact, she'd stopped feeling everything. The drug Simmons had given Ward to keep him asleep took four hours max to clear out of a person's system. He was rapidly approaching the four hour mark. And she was numb.

Fifteen minutes later, Simmons entered, obviously trying very hard to keep her expression blank, but not quite succeeding.

"It's been four hours. In a person with strong readings like his, Trimeferol takes minutes to clear. It only takes this much time when the person is extremely ill or elderly. I'm sorry to tell you this, but since he hasn't awakened yet, the likelihood that he will at all..."

The scientist began to detach the various monitors and switched off the machines, leaving the room as silent as a tomb. She swallowed, turning back to the other girl with watery eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I did everything I could, really. Phil will turn off the monitor, to give you some privacy. Again, I'm just... So sorry."

Daisy's face was completely blank, her eyes hollow. When Jemma left, she crawled onto the bed next to Grant, curling beside him and lacing her fingers with his. A tear made its way down her face as she began to hum again, the song a half-forgotten melody she'd heard while flipping through the channels one night. When it was finished, she just laid there, moving her ear over his chest and listening to the steady beat.

Suddenly she felt tired to the bone, so she closed her eyes, begging the powers above not to let her wake up, to let her slip back into a coma... and this time stay there.

* * *

.


	13. Chapter 13

Daisy laid there, her eyes closed and heart heavy, for several minutes. She was just losing consciousness when she felt it.

There was a slight pressure around her left hand...

The hand she had locked with Ward's.

She sat up quickly, her heart fluttering like she'd just run a marathon. She stared at Grant, praying that it hadn't just been her imagination.

A few seconds passed, then the unconscious man inhaled deeply before going into a coughing fit, sitting forward as his eyes snapped open.

When the fit had passed, he blinked and looked around, noticing the hand still entwined with his.

His eyes followed the hand up to its owner, and he broke down in sobs when he saw who it was.

"Skye... Oh my God, Skye," he managed to choke out, falling against her and clutching her shirt as though afraid she would disappear. The girl bit her lip as tears welled in her own eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, you're okay. I have you. You're safe now."

She circled her arms around him as he continued to cry, a floating feeling surrounding her.

Grant quieted a few minutes later, taking a few deep breaths and wiping his cheeks with the hem of the gown he wore. Sitting up fully, he stretched and gave a shaky sigh.

"I don't even know what to say. I can't believe you actually did it."

Daisy smiled. "Fitz and Simmons are the ones that created the serum to kill Hive, all I did was fire the gun. And you nearly didn't wake up. We've kept you asleep for a couple of days, but you weren't stirring after the drugs wore out of your system. You scared the hell out of me."

Ward took her hand again and kissed it.

"I'm sorry. Though it wasn't really my decision, I was just feeding the fish when I started to fade."

The two of them chuckled, then leaned back on the pillows, fingers interlaced. Grant ran his free hand through her hair, while hers rested on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of each breath he took.

For a while they laid there undisturbed, perfectly content to just be near each other. Then the door opened and Fitz appeared, his jaw dropping when he saw the pair. He dashed out of the room yelling for Jemma.

He returned a few minutes later, Simmons behind him with red-rimmed eyes. Her face broke into a grin when she saw that Grant was awake, and a breathy "Oh, thank God" escaped her lips. Walking over to him, she took his pulse, examined his pupils, and listened to his breathing, proudly stating that he appeared to be in perfect health.

Fitz smiled, giving Ward a friendly slap on the back when Jemma allowed him into the room.

"I am so sorry for everything we put you through. I feel like an idiot," the Scotsman said, rubbing his neck embarrassedly. Grant shook his head.

"It's all part of the job."

By now the rest of the team had found their way to the medical wing, crowding around the entryway with relieved expressions. Coulson grinned and put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Words cannot describe how glad I am to see you awake."

Ward smiled. "I don't hold anything against you, sir. I knew what the possible outcomes were when I took the op."

Phil just looked at his feet. "Still. I'm glad you're back."

.  
There was a lot of chatter in the room for about an hour, then the newly awakened agent asked for a tour of the base. Grinning, Daisy took his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"I'll grab you some clothes, then give you a full walkthrough."

They all filed from the room, but the girl turned back as she was about to leave.

Returning to Ward's side, she held his face and kissed him fiercely, releasing the anxiety that she'd felt for the past three weeks. She rested her forehead against his when they separated, feeling herself finally relax as she stared into his warm brown eyes. And then she whispered, soft but clear as crystal.

"I love you."

Grant pressed his lips to hers again, elation filling him at hearing those words from her. He pulled her close and held her tightly, repeating the phrase back to her. Then he let her go to retrieve some clothes for him, waiting in the little room and replaying the last minutes in his head.

When Daisy returned, a thought struck him.

"Where's Lincoln?" He asked, genuine curiosity written on his features as he pulled a shirt over his head. The girl sighed.

"S.H.I.E.L.D was never really his thing. He didn't like the atmosphere, the politics, a lot of the people. He only stayed for me, and eventually I think even that wouldn't have been enough to keep him here, or not all the time, at least. I explained things to him, and he was very understanding, but since we weren't together he had no reason to stay. He flew out yesterday."

Ward nodded. "I'm sorry. Not _too_ sorry, though. It may have gotten a little awkward if he'd stuck around."

The girl chuckled, then took the hand he offered her, beginning her tour in the medical wing.

* * *

Coulson watched as Daisy and Grant made their way through the base, the relieved feeling still coursing through him.

"You're grinning like an idiot," Melinda said from behind him. He turned, realizing she was correct. But he could also see that the corners of her lips were upturned ever so slightly. He chuckled.

"Come on, May. I thought I was screwed, but he's alive. Nothing that huge has ever turned out this good. I deserve my idiot smile."

At this, the woman gave her own chuckle, a rare thing to behold. Phil memorized the sight.

"Maybe you do," she said. "But you also need to call General Parsons. You know, Ward's CIA handler? And they'll probably want you to speak to Matthew, so I would clean up a bit."

"Oh, give them a few more hours, let them have some peace. And since when are you on a first-name basis with the president?"

This time Melinda gave him a mysterious smirk. "The things you don't know about me could fill a very large book, Phil."

Coulson's eyes tracked her out of the room.

"I'm working on that..." He muttered, going back to watching the young couple roam the base.

* * *

 **AN: Alright! Sorry that this took two weeks, but you know, Christmas and New Year. Hope 2017 treats you guys alright! How about leaving a review? Yeah? Ok! See you next week!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: HOLY SMOKES. You guys... there's this chapter, and then the epilogue. WHOA. Not sure about you, but for me, these weeks have just FLOWN by. I can't even begin to thank you enough, for all of your positive comments and for showing interest in this fic by following and favoriting it. This story did leaps and bounds better than I thought it would, and all because of you. So all I can say is thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.**

* * *

 _2 Months Post-Awakening_  
.

Ward tried for what felt like the thousandth time to fasten his cuff links. He almost had it, but they were new, and oddly difficult for the specialist.

Daisy exited the bathroom of their large hotel suite, smirking when she saw the difficulty he was having. She walked over and clasped them for him.

"Grant Ward: Super spy, Black Eagle recipient, and can't clasp his own cuff links," she recited. He rolled his eyes.

"I almost had them, but you just _had_ to stick your nose in."

"Yeah, sure. Anyways, I got a text from Simmons, she said they'll be here in about fifteen minutes," The girl stated, slipping into a long coral dress.

"When is the escort arriving?" Grant asked, adjusting his tie. Daisy stepped into some gold sandals.

"3:00, so half an hour. Enough time to grab a quick snack."

The specialist smirked as she dug around in the little fridge, producing a bottle of wine and some cheese. She was about to pour the alcohol, but he snatched it from her and put it back in the refrigerator.

"We're gonna be on national television. It would probably be best if we were completely sober."

She stared at him through narrowed eyes for a moment before conceding.

"You may have something there. But you can't take my cheese," she declared, opening a container of fresh mozzarella and smiling as she bit into a piece.

Ward let her eat her cheese, combing his hair and then going through the ceremony in his head.

President Ellis would greet the guests, all of them politicians or high-ranking members of the various security organizations. John Parsons would stand and give a very generalized summary of Operation Phoenix, which would also double as the public announcement of Hydra's defeat. Then Parsons would call him forward, present him with the Black Eagle, and everyone would applaud. All of it would be broadcast across America, as well as the big news channels in other countries. After all, Hydra had been an international threat, and since Grant had been the one to finally burn them out of existence, the world deserved to see him recognized.

That's what President Ellis kept telling him, at least. He was just ready for all of it to be over.

When Daisy finished snacking, she stood and stretched.

"How do I look?" She asked, twirling a few times. He didn't reply right away, instead taking her hands and looking her up and down.

"Mm, no, definitely missing something," Ward stated, pretending to study her for flaws. The girl raised a skeptical eyebrow when he went over to his suitcase and retrieved something.

"Close your eyes," he ordered softly. She complied, wondering what on earth he was doing.

Suddenly she felt him take her left hand and slip a band onto her fourth finger. Her heart fluttered and a grin broke across her face, though she kept her eyes shut for a few moments longer.

Ward raised her hand to his lips, smiling softly.

"There. Much better."

Daisy looked down at her hand, her breath catching in her throat.

The ring was gold, a triangular diamond in the center that caught the light and sparkled brilliantly. She gazed up at him, answering the question on his face by kissing him and whispering "absolutely" when she pulled away.

They held each other silently for a few minutes, then headed down to the hotel lobby just as Fitz, Simmons, May, and Coulson entered the building. Everyone immediately caught the glint on Daisy's hand and began congratulating the couple, Phil insisting that they announce it at the reception after the ceremony. Melinda swatted his arm.

"Calm down, Phil. Let them do what they want," she said, frustratedly adjusting the black material on her shoulder.

The limousine arrived to take them to the White House, and they all headed outside, instantly swarmed by the press. Grant held onto Daisy's hand tightly as they wove through the throng of reporters, climbing into the long vehicle and sighing. Only a few more hours and everything would be done. He couldn't wait.

:

The ceremony went faster than he'd thought, but the reception was dragging on for what felt like ages. Grant watched as his new fiancée mingled with the senators and governors and lord knew who else. She laughed and smiled, charming her way through the crowd in a way he could only dream of. Suddenly he felt a presence at his elbow.

"What should I expect after all of this is over?" Coulson asked quietly, watching as Daisy laughed with Mrs. Ellis. Ward sighed.

"We've both decided to retire. She wants to work with the Inhumans, rebuild Afterlife. And I'm pretty damn sick of espionage, so I'll just follow her lead."

Phil nodded. "I can definitely understand that. But you know you'll always be welcome at S.H.I.E.L.D, right?"

"Thanks, Coulson. Maybe we'll drop in every once in a while."

.

After three hours of hors'douevres and small talk, the team decided it was time to leave. Once again, the press followed them out to the car, jostling each other for footage of the black and gray ribbon pinned to Ward's chest, a gunmetal eagle beneath it clutching an olive branch with a dangling globe.

After returning to the hotel, Grant and Daisy said goodbye to the four agents, giving hugs and promising to stop in frequently and involve them in the wedding planning. Then they all climbed into their SUV and headed back to the S.H.I.E.L.D base.

Back in their room, the young couple opened the bottle of wine, slipping into comfy clothes and relaxing on the bed.

"Well. I would say the evening was a smashing success, wouldn't you?" Daisy said, taking a sip from her glass. Grant chuckled.

"I suppose. Though the reporters were way more annoying than I thought they'd be."

"Eh, they'll get bored soon, move on to the next big thing. Anyways, I was actually hoping you and I could go virtual house hunting tonight, maybe get a general idea of what we're looking for."

Her fiancé looked thoughtful as he took a slow drink.

"Maybe. But I have to admit, I'm a little tired. I was thinking we could just sorta chill for the night."

The girl nodded and snuggled into his side, feeling a bit exhausted herself.

They finished their wine and then got ready for bed, the events of the past months suddenly catching up to them. As they curled up under the bedsheets, their hands found each other and their fingers interlaced. Daisy smirked.

"Mmm, darkness," She stated, knowing he would understand her. He chuckled.

"And color."

"But no aquarium."

The couple laughed, then fell silent, drifting into a sleep that was peaceful, deep, and free of white.


	15. Epilogue

**AN: Here we are at last, the final installation of _Comatose_. I cannot believe how well-received this story was, your kind words continue to warm my heart. Before I go, I just want to say thank you, again. All of you that followed and favorited and reviewed this story; seeing those notifications made my chest flutter. You've been unbelievably kind and supportive, and I thank you so, SO much for sticking with this story for the four months I spent publishing it. Your loyalty to both this story and -most importantly- this ship, is staggering, and my parting words to you are these: SkyeWard Forever. Forever and Always.**

* * *

- _8 Years Post-Awakening_ -

Daisy chased her 3-year-old son through the living room, dodging toys and trying to mix the pancake batter in her arms at the same time.

"Titus Matthew Ward! Get your underwear off your head and onto your bottoms before I take away your blocks!" She yelled, giving up running after him and instead fixing him with a threatening stare. After a few seconds of deliberation, the young boy took the clothing from his head and pulled it on the correct way, stomping past his mother when she ordered him to go put on the rest of his clothes. Grant appeared beside her just as they heard a door slam upstairs.

"Where on earth does he get so much energy?" He wondered aloud, following his wife back into the kitchen. She shook her head.

"I have absolutely no idea. Hey, will you please finish feeding Rose? I need to get these pancakes going before the other four get antsy."

Daisy began to pour the batter while her husband fed their youngest. Of course, no sooner had Rosalie taken her last bite than a commotion was heard in the kids' bathroom, forcing Grant to run upstairs before the problem escalated.

From the kitchen, Daisy heard raised voices, namely Izzy and Mikey's. The two troublemakers had likely said or done something to upset Emmet, who, while usually quiet and sensitive, could definitely hold his own in the everyday sibling brawl. Picking out bits of the shouted conversation, the mother learned that Izzy had once again teamed up with her closest brother and soaked Emmet's toothbrush in soap. Daisy rolled her eyes, pointing her spatula at her youngest daughter.

"You don't be like that. You be a good girl, okay?"

Rosalie smiled and kicked her legs before trying to squirm out of her high chair, almost as though she were denying her mother's wishes. The woman shook her head and chuckled, flipping a pancake.

...

About twenty minutes later, all four children came stampeding down the stairs, dressed and ready for the day. A plate stacked high with pancakes was set in the middle of the dining table, smaller plates around it containing bacon and sausage. The kids all took their places, waiting patiently if not quietly for mommy and daddy to sit down.

Grant trudged down the steps a minute later, glancing at the table before smiling at his wife. She smiled as well, then went and sat in her chair while he took his, giving the children the O.K to start grabbing food. It never ceased to amaze the parents how much their meals looked like a scene from "Jaws."

...

After breakfast was cleaned up, everyone got started on school. Technically only Isabelle and Michael were old enough, but Emmet and Titus insisted that they do "school" as well, which usually consisted of puzzles, matching games, seeing how high they could count, etc.

Grant helped Izzy with her math while also helping Mikey with his, hovering between the two of them at the table. Daisy set Rosalie in her Pack-N-Play, then brought out a puzzle for the two younger boys, dumping it on the floor and kneeling to help them reassemble it.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, though they hadn't been expecting any visitors. Standing, the woman flicked on the monitor to see who was outside. The familiar face surprised her pleasantly, and she opened the door.

"I'm so glad to see you, Coulson! Kiddies, grandpa's here! Come say hi!" She said, calling into the house. Four pairs of feet came running to the entryway as Phil stepped inside. He was fairly assaulted with hugs.

"Look at all my wonderful grandkids! I've missed you!"

"Grandpa, it's only been a week!" Izzy exclaimed. Suddenly Rosalie made a distressed noise, hearing the new voice and wanting to see "mmpa."

As Daisy went to fetch the youngest child, Coulson began pulling articles from the bag on his arm, souvenirs from his latest trip. The kids all oohed over the treasures, their mother giving the older man a stern look when she returned.

"You're spoiling them," she said, handing him the little girl she held.

"What are grandkids for but spoiling and loving?"

Grant appeared a moment later, smiling at Phil and putting his arms around his wife. After a few minutes of standing in the atrium, the adults moved into the living room while the young ones went to put their toys in their rooms. Coulson chuckled as they all bounded up the stairs, then turned to Daisy.

"So, I hear you're all flying out again tomorrow. Where are you going this time?" He asked, sitting down slowly. His age had really seemed to catch up to him over the past few years, but he hadn't let it get in the way of being Director.

"Tokyo. We've been there before, and the kids really liked it, so I think it'll be fun," Daisy stated.

See, with the help of some other Inhumans, the woman had quickly built another sanctuary for her people, but not all of them wanted to stay, even though the rest of the world was still unsettled by the idea of half-aliens living among them. She'd started campaigning for the freedom of the Inhumans about four years prior, and had since gained worldwide recognition. The family frequently took trips around the globe for conferences and political meetings.

"This is our last one before Brook and Olivia get here, though. I didn't like how close we cut it with Rosie," Grant stated. His wife rolled her eyes.

"She had two months to go, it was fine."

"Not with me. So this is your last one until they're born."

The two glared at each other for a moment before Phil cleared his throat.

"You know, everyone is wondering if this is your last one. Or two, technically."

Grant just looked curiously at Daisy, who shrugged. "Not sure. I have a phrase that I listen for while I'm at the hospital. If I hear it, that's my sign from the universe to keep going."

The S.H.I.E.L.D director furrowed his eyebrows. "You know that sounds a little strange, right?"

"Maybe. But this family only exists because of something a little strange."

...

Coulson stayed for about half an hour, then had to leave. The kids all came and said goodbye, thanking grandpa for the cool things he'd brought them. Hugs were passed around, farewells were exchanged, and then the older man got in his car, waving as he started down the long driveway.

Everyone filed back into the house, the oldest two going back to their schoolwork while Titus and Emmet continued their puzzle. Rosalie went back in her play pen, quite content with her toys. Daisy, not feeling like cleaning, went and sat on the couch with her TechScreen, enjoying a moment to herself. Suddenly she felt Grant sit beside her. He spoke softly.

"Do you remember when you were in that coma, how I said I had my daydreams?"

She smiled. "Of course. And you told me the kids' names."

He mirrored her expression. "Yeah. This moment right here is exactly what I pictured. I never thought it would happen."

There was peaceful silence between them for a few seconds, then the girl sighed happily and snuggled into her husband's side.

"Well... I guess some things are just meant to be."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head, awed by the fact that for once in his life, he had everything he both needed _and_ wanted.

"I guess so."

* * *

 _-Fin-_


End file.
